


Work Hard, Play Hard

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha (orphan_account)



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Gym Teacher!Mustang, Highschool AU, M/M, Student!Edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward really hated Gym Class. No. REALLY hated it. He wasn't the best team player, mostly cause he just didn't want to play. But one day he stays a bit after the bell to get to the showers and is pretty damn suprsed to find the Gym Teacher in the shower next to him.<br/>(Rating May Change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work Harder, Elric!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the manga or watched the anime in a whie, forgive me I'm a little rusty. ^_^Uu

"Come on Elric! Pass the fucking ball!" one of his classmates, Envy, yelled at him as the blonde watched the basket ball bounce around him to the oppisite team. They opposing team scored and Envy stormed up to him. "What the hell is your problem pipsqueak?" he growled, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Bite me." Edward growled. "Break it up." The assisstant coach, Hawkeye, yelled. As the class went on Edward refused to play. Honesty he could care less about this stupid class. Before heading into the locker room his arm was grabbed by Coach Mustang. "Hey, youre more than capeable, you know that right Elric?" he raised an eyebrow glancing at his steel arm in his grasp. "Yeah. But whats the point?" he tore his arm away. "The point is that you actually pass the class." Roy folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever." Edward grumbled before heading in to change. Mustang knew the kid had potential, he just didn't know what was wrong, why he didn't want to participate. Maybe he was going soft on the 17 year old because he was fairly attractive? He really couldn't let his feelings get in the way of work though. He walked into the locker room and watched the teens leave when the bell rang, watching Edward leave last while his eyes couldn't help but trail down to a perfectly shaped ass. Mustang shook away his stare and sighed flipping a paper on his clip board and looking through the grades. 45. How did he manage a 45 in the easiest class? Mustang wanted deperatly to pull up his grade and help him out but then Hawkeye would be onto him and so would his boss. The poor kid was just too damn lazy.


	2. I'm Really Crazy-- Aren't I?

Edward groaned while he walked into the locker room, he didn't need Coach Mustang hovering him over some stupid gym grade. Honestly, you'd think he'd tell the other lazier students to pick it up but no, he had to point out Ed. Changing into his regular school uniform he waitedfor the bell and headed out, stealing a quick glipse at Coach Mustang. For some reason he coudn't help but enjoy the softess in his coach's eyes when he talked to him, it was like deep in those black orbs he was trying to draw the young Elric in. Edward's glimpse caught the coach licking his lips, soft... pink... perfectly shaped... perfectly kissab- NO! Ed shook his head and hurried out of the locker room. Mustang was way older than him not to mention his coach! But Edward had to admitt the muscle shirts that Coach wore made the hair on his neck stand to attention. He only just last week accepted it; He had a serious thing for Coach Mustang. He's heard of students thinking their teachers were attractive but never what Ed had gone though. Ed spent his time taking longer showers because of his coach and when he was sure Al wasn't home, he relentlessly called out his name. Edward had a problem, a serious problem that he'd be killed for if anyone knew how he felt about the strikingly handome Gym teacher.The teen sighed taking his seat on the bus and letting his mind go to the clouds where strong muscular hand roamed his body and perfect lips kissed his every crevice and warm fingers prodded his...-DAMN IT! He really needed help.


End file.
